


targeted

by HamilWriter_02



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Adopted Children, Attacked, F/M, Government Conspiracy, Guns, Hiding, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Politics, Protective Parents, Scared Alexander Hamilton, Secret Organizations, Targeted, Thomas Jefferson is Protective, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26907046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamilWriter_02/pseuds/HamilWriter_02
Summary: Thomas Jefferson-Hamilton is the secretary of state. Alexander Jefferson-Hamilton, his husband had resigned from his secretary treasury position a year ago to watch their three children.One night, Alexander is shaken awake, and Thomas explains in a panicked state that the children and Alex have to leave immediately to the Mulligan's.Jefferson, as well as everyone else in the government has now been targeted by the King's organization.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson, George Washington/Martha Washington, Hercules Mulligan/Elizabeth Sanders Mulligan
Comments: 14
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I should stop having ideas for stories - I won't have time for all of 'em!

Alex was harshly roused from his sleep. He sat up quickly, looking around as his eyes tried to adjust to the dark bedroom. He looked at his husband, confused. “What is it?” He asked in a groggy voice. Thomas looked pale and panicked. “Get up. Get a jacket and put some shoes on, no questions.” He ordered in a quick, hushed tone. Worried, Alex quickly got out of the bed and started following the instructions. “Thomas - what’s going on?” He asked as he pulled on a jacket. Thomas shook his head. “No time. I’ll explain later. I’ll get the kids ready.” He ran from the room and went down the hall to wake their children. They had 2 daughters, Martha and Angie, and a son, Philip. Martha was oldest at 13, Philip was 9, and Angie was only 6. They had been expecting to adopt a new baby boy anytime soon.

Soon the three children were sleepily putting on their shoes and Martha was helping Angie with her jacket. They were also confused, but Thomas was completely alert and panicking. When they were all ready, he gathered them into Philip’s room, the one in the very back. It had a window leading out. Thomas opened it and then turned around to face his family. Alex was hugging Angie and Martha and Philip was staring up at him. “Guys - I know this may seem scary...But you four need to leave. Okay? I promise I will explain everything. I will answer all your questions. But right now, you need to go out this window and walk swiftly to Uncle Herc’s house. No detours, no stalling. Don’t go to the Schuylers, Washingtons, Madisons, Lafayette, or Laurens. Is that understood?” Everyone slowly nodded. “But - why not?” Alex asked.

“Alex...I -...I’ll tell you everything, I keep telling you this. Please - you need to go now.” Thomas went and picked up Angie, and hugged her tightly before kissing her on the head. “I love you, baby. Okay...can you be a strong girl?” Angie nodded with a confused expression.

Thomas set her down next to the window and then quickly knelt down to Philip’s level, quickly hugging him and kissed his forehead. “Listen to papa and be nice to your sisters, alright Pip?” Philip nodded, and then went to stand by Angie. Martha walked up to Thomas and hugged him tightly. She didn’t know what was going on, but she was scared. “It’s going to be okay, Patsy. You’re a strong, and smart young lady. Just trust your papa and help him with the younger kids.” Martha nodded, and then went to stand by the window. Thomas hugged Alex quickly and whispered in his ear as fast as he could. “Go to Mulligan’s and tell him I sent you and the children there for safety. I’m being targeted, as well as Madison, the Schuylers, Henry and John Laurens, Washington, and even Lafayette. It’s safer for you to be away from here when they come.” He pulled away and Alex looked at him with wide eyes.

Thomas gave him a smile and kissed him. “Ok, now go on guys. I’ll see you soon.” He lifted Angie out the window, and Philip scrambled after her. Martha climbed out and then Alex gave Thomas one last look before going outside, and quickly steering the children away from the house. Thomas watched them before he took off the ring on his finger and put it in his pocket. He went into the hallways and took down all the family pictures with a pained expression. He threw them under the sink and then went to the children’s rooms. He put all the toys in the girls’ room into their closet, and threw the stuffed animals in as well. He looked around and took down Angie’s crayon drawings.

Thomas looked over the room again and then went into Philip’s room, taking away all the toys and hiding them. He tore off the superhero comforter and replaced it with a simple, beige one. Thankfully they hadn’t repainted the walls yet, because that would make everything much harder to hide. He carried all the toys that didn’t fit into the attic and hid everything in and behind boxes. He latched the attic entrance on his way back down. Then he heard a loud banging on the door.

Thomas froze and walked slowly towards the door. “SECRETARY JEFFERSON, OPEN THE DOOR!” He heard a loud, booming voice coming from the other side. When he didn’t make it in time, the door was broken open. He scrambled back when two men entered his home holding handguns. Thomas’ hands went up immediately while the men waved the guns around, looking for anyone else. “Who else is here!?” One of the men gruffly shouted. “No one! I’m alone!” The men looked suspiciously at his hands. The first man looked at the second and gestured to the hallway behind Thomas. “Search the house.” He ordered. The second man nodded, and rushed off while the first kept his gun trained on Thomas. Soon the man came back. “There’s a...a baby crib in the master bedroom. But no other sign of another person.” He said. Thomas paled slightly, trying to think up a lie.

The second man’s eyes glared at him. “Explain yourself. You said you were alone. You have at least one child. Where’s your wife?” Thomas started panicking and then said quickly, “I don’t have a wife. I’m holding that crib for my sister’s baby. She and her husband have been in the process of moving, and they didn't have space for it.” The man squinted his eyes, trying to detect anything that seemed suspicious. He looked quickly at the second man and said “Drug him.” Thomas felt a needle go into his arm and he fell unconscious. 

* * *

“Papa, my feet hurt..” Angie said. Alex looked down at her and picked her up, carrying her on his hip. “Better?” He asked. She nodded, laying her head on his shoulder. Then he continued walking. “Are we almost there Papa?” Martha asked. “Just 15 more minutes, Patsy.” Alex answered, tired. It was 2 o’clock in the morning, and the two older kids were now dragging their feet as they walked. Alex was trying to walk swiftly, like Thomas instructed, but he had to wait to let the children catch up. 

It took 20 minutes to finally reach the Mulligan household because of all the breaks the children had to take. Angie was being alternated from walking and being carried. Alex frantically knocked on the door when they arrived. He was holding the 6-year old with his other arm. Philip and Martha stood together behind him, hugging their jackets close to their bodies. When the door wasn’t answered, Alex knocked louder. “Mulligan, open up!” He yelled before he started knocking again. “Shut it, ‘m comin’!” Alex heard from inside before the door was opened by his tired friend. Mulligan looked down at Alex and the children and gave them a strange look. “Why are you four here?” He questioned. “...Th-Thomas sent us here for...safety.” Alex said slowly, remembering what Thomas told him.

Herc’s eyes widened and he quickly opened the door wider. “Come in. Quickly. I’ll have Beth make up the two guest rooms and the couch. Did anyone follow you?” He quickly asked, ushering them all inside. He looked out the door, left and right before closing and latching the door. Alex shook his head and set Angie on the floor. “I’m tired, Papa. When’s Daddy coming?” Angie asked, rubbing her eyes. Alex knelt in front of her and held her hands. “I don’t know sweetie. Mrs. Mulligan is going to get you into bed while I talk to your older siblings, alright?” 

Angie nodded and Elizabeth Mulligan came from the hallway in her pajamas to come take the girl’s hand. “Follow me, honey. I’ve got a nice bed for you. You can share a room with your sister, right?” She asked kindly with a smile. Angie nodded shyly and let Mrs. Mulligan lead her to a bedroom.

* * *

Martha and Philip were sitting on the couch, and Alex sat in front of them on a chair. He looked between the two and then took a breath before looking at his hand as he started twisting his ring nervously. “Papa, what’s wrong? What’s happening? Where’s dad?” Martha asked. Alex sighed and then said, “I honestly don’t know, sweetie. Your father told me only so much. He said that we have to stay here for a bit, where we’ll be safe.” Philip looked confused and piped up, “Safe from what papa?” Alex shrugged and shook his head. “I don’t know, bud.” He confessed. “Will dad come see us soon, though?” Martha asked, her voice barely above a whisper. Alex shrugged again. “I -...I hope so.” He muttered. “It’s time for you two to get to bed. It’s late and you must be exhausted.” 

The two said goodnight and went to bed. Herc came up to him and stopped him from going to bed on the couch. “Hey - don’t worry about your husband. He knows what he’s doing. I admit I had my doubts about him, but he did everything he did to protect you and the children. He’s a strong man and he’ll be just fine.” 

Alex nodded and then Herc let him lay down on the couch with a blanket. “I know he will be.”


	2. Chapter 2

Alex tried to sleep. He really did. But all he could do was lie awake, listening to the wind whistle and the rain going  _ pitter-pat pitter-pat  _ against the windows. Alex hugged the blanket to his chest, as his breath heaved up and down. His mind was racing with possibilities of what was happening. What did he not know? Thomas was in danger, but that was the only thing Alex was sure of. He was still in the dark, and that’s the thing that irked him the most. He never liked when he didn’t know the plan. Was there a plan? That was another question he added to the growing list in his mind.

_ What’s happening? _

_ Where’s Thomas? _ _   
_

_ What time is it? _ _   
_

_ Who caused this? _

_ Are the children in danger? _

_ Am I in danger? _

_ Do the Mulligans know what’s going on? _ _   
_

_ Why aren’t they telling me anything? _ _   
_

_ Why couldn’t I go to anyone else? _

_ Does this have something to do with politics? _

_ What’s going to happen to Thomas and the children? _

_ Is there even a plan I should know about? _

His mind was going to the darkest possibilities, and he was desperately trying to push them away. Alex was trying not to think about it. But he couldn't help it. The alarming tone Thomas carried in his voice frightened him, and it was currently haunting his thoughts. Why was he in such a panic? Why was he rushed? More things Alex didn’t know. He hated this feeling. He felt helpless. He had no control over the situation, and he hated it with a fiery passion. He felt a tear running down his face and onto the couch. Alex quickly wiped his face and mentally cursed himself. 

He had to be strong. If the children saw him break down like this, he could scare them. He wanted them to look up to him. Wanted them to think he was in control when he really wasn’t.  _ But  _ \- he reminded himself.  _ The children aren’t here right now. _ So the tears continued running down his face until he was hugging a pillow and sobbing. His breaths were shaky and once he started, he couldn’t stop. All of the questions and thoughts were overwhelming him and he couldn’t do anything to stop it. Alex was helpless and out of control. 

After a few minutes, Alex sniffled, and sat up on the couch. He wiped his face with his sleeves and sat there, hugging the pillow to his chest. His breathing was still uneven, so he tried to calm himself down more. Soon, beams of sunlight could be seen streaming through the window near the door. Alex just yawned, deciding to not acknowledge it. He sighed and ruffled his hair before rubbing his eyes and standing up. He stretched out and groaned from the cramps he had gotten.

Alex heard someone padding down the hallway, and soon saw Angie appear. She had tearstains on her face and when she saw Alex, she ran towards him with her arms wide for a hug. Alex quickly hugged her close, and she started crying onto his shoulder. He was rubbing circles into her back, trying to soothe her. “Shh...Honey, it’ll be alright…” He mumbled to her, trying to convince himself as well. Angie soon pulled away, and Alex gently wiped her face. “What’s wrong, sweetie?” He asked quietly. “I...I had a nightmare. It was r-really scary and I want Daddy…” Angie said before she burst into tears again. Alex’s heart shattered at the sight of his little girl like this.

“I’m so sorry you had to go through that, love. But -...Daddy’s not here right now. I miss him too…” He whispered to her, as he hugged her tight again. Angie crawled into this lap and put her head on his shoulder like she had done the night before. “Is daddy gonna be okay?” Angie asked quietly. “I…” Alex choked a little. “Yes, honey. I think he’s going to be just fine.” He took a chance to glance at the front door like Thomas was going to walk right in and hug them all. But of course, he didn’t. The door stayed closed and latched. Angie pulled away and looked up at Alex’s face. Very closely. “Did you sleep O.K, papa?” She asked, her big eyes full of worry. Alex chuckled nervously. “Yes, I’m fine.” He assured her. “Are your siblings up?” He asked, changing the subject. 

Angie shrugged. “I don’t know. Martha was crying an awful lot last night. But I think she fell asleep alright.” Alex gave her a sad smile and nodded. “Alright, I’ll go in and check on her, okay love?” He asked her. Angie nodded. Alex gently patted her leg, gently asking her to move off him. She complied and moved off to sit on the couch. Angie gave him a small kiss on the cheek. “I love you papa!” She said. “I love you too honey.” Alex said quietly, ruffling her hair.

He stood and walked to where Angie and Martha had been sleeping. He knocked gently on the door, and when he didn’t get a response, he quietly opened it. Alex looked in and saw Martha was laying in bed with the covers pulled up to her shoulders. She was awake, and staring up at the ceiling. “Hi papa.” She said, with very little emotion. “Hey Patsy.” Alex mumbled, trying to smile, with the usual cheer gone from the nickname. He walked over to her bed. “Can I talk to you?” He asked quietly. Martha just shrugged and nodded. Alex came and sat on the bed, taking one of her hands. “Martha...Angie told me you had a rough time last night…” He said to her quietly. Martha looked over at Alex quietly and shrugged as she bit her lip. “Y-Yeah...I miss dad. That’s all.” She said quietly. “I miss him too...And I think we can help each other be strong, alright? Can you do that for me? Let’s be strong for your dad.” Alex gave a small, reassuring smile. Martha sighed and shrugged before trying to smile as well. “Alright. I can try.” 

She sat up and hugged Alex tight. “I love you…” She whispered in his ear. “Oh, I love you too.” He answered. “Now, let’s get out to the kitchen and eat some breakfast alright?” Alex asked, gently pulling away. He kissed her head and Martha agreed as Alex stood so she could get out of bed. “See you soon.” He said, before he left her room to check on Philip.

* * *

When Thomas woke up, he found he had a blindfold on and his wrists chained together behind his back. He tugged at it, and found it to be no use. When he tried to move his feet, he saw they too were chained up. They were connected to the legs of the chair he was sat on. From the feel of it, it was probably some sort of metal material. Thomas grimaced at this and struggled a minute more before giving up. When he relaxed slightly, he heard a blood-curdling scream coming from his right. It sounded slightly muffled, like it was coming from a different room. But it chilled him to the bone. He heard a door swing open, and someone walked towards him with their heavy boots.  _ Thud. Thud. Thud.  _ Thomas’ breath quickened slightly and then he felt the blindfold getting taken off. The room was dark, but as he looked around, he found that he was in his own office.

“Hello…” He heard a voice. Thomas looked up at a man who wore a brimmed hat. The man’s dark eyes brimmed with nothing but hatred and evil. Thomas glared up at him. “What is this?” He hissed. The man just chuckled at his reaction. “Nothing much. We just want some answers from you.” He said threateningly. “And if I refuse to speak?” Thomas asked bitterly. The man in front of him just laughed again. “Well...you heard the youngest Miss Schuyler in the office next door. I think you two will get very used to each other's screams.” He hissed to Thomas.

Thomas’ breath hitched as he thought about the girl that had an office right next to his. Peggy Schuyler. She was so bright and kind. She always had her head in the clouds, but she wasn’t an idiot. Everyone adored Peggy, especially the public. “What are you doing to her?” He asked quietly, getting worried. The man gave Thomas a smirk and pulled a taser from his belt. He pressed a button and it buzzed to life. “I think you and I can take a few guesses, hm?” The man sneered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SORRY! IM KIND OF ON HIATUS!! BUT I TRY!

Thomas resolved to sit there quietly. He wouldn’t cry out or show any sign of weakness. He wouldn’t give his captors that satisfaction. Thomas refused to let them break him. It was difficult, but he could tell the man in charge of getting information from him was getting frustrated. Instead of focusing on the horrible pain, Thomas shut his eyes and tried to collect his thoughts. Was it only a week ago that the president warned him that this would happen? And only a few  hours since he ushered Alex and the kids out of the house? His breathing was getting heavier. Thomas still vividly remembered the conversation he had with Washington. 

“Secretary Jefferson, we need to talk.” George had said in a shaky voice. This immediately struck Thomas as odd, as Washington was usually such a strong man. “Yes. Of course, sir. What is it?” Thomas asked. George beckoned him into his office and closed the door behind them. “You must listen to me carefully. I got some...information recently that is very alarming.” George said, walking across his office before he reached his wooden desk. He started shifting through papers absentmindedly. “Alright. What is this information?” George just sighed. “...I don’t want to scare you.” He said quietly. “Sir, you won’t scare me. I’m a grown man.” George just sighed heavily. “Fine. Listen carefully.” Thomas nodded, and walked closer to the desk, sitting in the chair in front of it. 

“Yes?” He asked. “Well, I...I got information that says that we will be attacked.” George said sternly. “What do you mean? Who’s getting attacked? Who’s attacking?” Thomas asked. George just looked down at the papers on his desk and sifted through them again. “We’re not exactly sure who’s leading the operation. But we are sure they are targeting government officials. And...This might come as a shock to you - but I know about you and Alexander.” Thomas paled and looked down. “What?” He mumbled. “I know you guys think you’re smart. But I figured it out a month or so after Mr. Hamilton resigned.. Thomas huffed and nodded, looking back up. “Alright. What does Alex have to do with this?” Thomas asked. “They aren't just targeting officials. Also the families of the officials.” 

Thomas paled considerably, and he attempted to wipe the sweat off his palms. It had little to no effect. “Oh..” He said. “What do we do?” He asked, looked up. “Well, all I can say is good luck. They will try everything they can to get information out of you. I know it is horrible for me to order you to do something like this, so I will make it your own choice…” George trailed off, and Thomas nodded. “I won’t say anything to them. No matter what. And - I’ll make sure Alex and the kids are safe.” He promised. He saw an emotion on George’s face that he wasn’t used to seeing. Fear. “Secretary Jefferson, they will want Alexander too.” He said quietly.

“Well, they won’t get him. I’ll...I’ll find a way. No one hurts my family.” George just sighed and nodded. “Alright then. You’re a brave man, Thomas.” Thomas stood and sighed. “Thank you sir. I should be getting home. I hope you understand.” George nodded. “Of course. I am so sorry.” Thomas nodded curtly, before turning and leaving the office.

“Ergh!” An electric shock shot through his body, jolting him out of his thoughts. The man with the wide-brimmed hat looked down and smirked. "We'll break you eventually." Another jolt shot through him, and Thomas went unconscious.


End file.
